


aku suka hal-hal yang berkilau, tetapi aku akan menikahimu dengan cincin kertas

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Post-Wedding, Suits
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Potongan-potongan itu akhirnya terkunci di ingatannya, napas Hajime tersengal-sengal; Tooru tersenyum penuh arti.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	aku suka hal-hal yang berkilau, tetapi aku akan menikahimu dengan cincin kertas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i like shiny things but i'd marry you with paper rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136787) by [aloeverava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloeverava/pseuds/aloeverava). 



“Ini lagu favoritku, lho.”

Kata-kata itu bergumam di bawah melodi piano lembut yang berderak dari piringan hitam, dibelai dari lidah Tooru hingga telinga Hajime dengan sentuhan seringan bulu; mereka hampir tersapu oleh ejekan yang dikeluarkan Hajime.

“Kau tidak mendengarkan musik klasik,” itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan, karena Hajime tahu suaminya seperti itu.

"Itu tidak berarti ini tidak bisa menjadi lagu favoritku." Tooru mengerutkan kening saat dia menutup celah di antara tubuh mereka yang sudah dekat, menekan satu dada ke dada lainnya saat dagunya menempel di atas kepala Hajime. Tooru harus menjulurkan lehernya ke atas untuk merasakan gelitik rambut Hajime di bagian bawah dagunya, tapi itu sepadan dengan hawa kesal yang keluar dari Hajime, embusan udara hangat membayangi dadanya yang telanjang.

Tidak ada lagi balasan dari salah satu dari mereka untuk sisa lagu, hanya langkah kaki di atas karpet saat mereka bergerak perlahan di sekitar ruangan. Tangan Tooru melingkari leher Hajime, dan jari-jari Hajime terjalin di punggung Tooru yang kecil. Kedua mata mereka telah tertutup; sebagai hasilnya, keempat indera mereka meningkat.

Aroma satu sama lain: sampo Hajime yang biasanya dibenci Tooru tetapi, dengan enggan, telah tumbuh menjadi cinta. Kulit Oikawa yang merupakan campuran keringat dan sisa-sisa parfum dari pakaian sehari-hari. Jika kau bertanya pada Hajime, dia akan menggambarkan suaminya itu 'kotor', bahkan jika pikirannya mengatakan sebaliknya.

Angin sepoi-sepoi dari kipas langit-langit berubah menjadi tinggi karena AC mati dan saat itu adalah musim panas. Perasaan lengan jas Hajime di sisi telanjang Tooru, halus dan terlalu mahal—karena Tooru bersikeras pada sutra Italia.

Waltz mengalir dari pemutar rekaman, ketukan yang stabil dan lambat tidak perlu mereka sinkronkan. Pasangan itu bergerak lebih lambat, meskipun mereka berdua menghargai musiknya, dibawa kembali ke malam pernikahan mereka.

Potongan-potongan itu akhirnya terkunci di ingatannya, napas Hajime tersengal-sengal; Tooru tersenyum penuh arti.

“Lihat kenapa ini lagu favoritku?” Tooru bertanya, mengarahkan hidungnya ke sisi kepala Hajime sehingga kata-katanya sedikit teredam.

Hajime menarik kepalanya ke belakang hanya untuk menatap Tooru, ia menggerutu sebelum menyandarkan dahinya ke dahi Tooru. 

Mereka berdua tertawa, timbre manis yang menggema di kedua dada mereka membuat hati Tooru melakukan hal bodoh di mana ia berdetak kencang.

Ketika itu pertama kali terjadi—sedikit ketidakteraturan dalam ritme jantungnya yang memompa—dia membencinya. Itu membuatnya mengacaukan servisnya ketika Hajime berada di sisi lain jaring selama latihan. Hal itu membuat dia berkata (tambahan) hal-hal bodoh yang membuat Hajime memerah. Namun selama bertahun-tahun, dia telah menemukan cara untuk menghentikannya. Dan begitu dia belajar bagaimana menghentikannya, dia jatuh cinta dengan hal kecil itu.

Melepas tangannya sehingga dia bisa menggunakannya untuk menangkup dagu Hajime, memiringkannya ke belakang sehingga wajah mereka hanya selebar sehelai rambut, perut Tooru mulai meniru jantungnya, melakukan sedikit jungkir balik dan melompat yang menurut Hajime tidak mungkin secara anatomis, atau apa pun.

Sensasinya tidak seburuk yang pernah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu—tidak, sekarang ini adalah sesuatu yang dinantikan. Sesuatu yang dinantikan karena artinya ini:

Rasa bibir Hajime di bibirnya, tak terlukiskan dalam semua bahasa di dunia. Rasa mulut yang membentuk "Tooru" dan "Aku mencintaimu" dan "Selalu", rasa bibir yang telah membelai memarnya dan meninggalkan bekasnya sendiri. Rasa cinta, tidak peduli seberapa sering Hajime memanggilnya "Bodoh".

Ketika bibir mereka terbuka dan mata mereka terbuka, tangan Hajime telah menata kembali di pinggul Tooru, pas di sana seperti potongan puzzle. Ibu jarinya membelai keliman celana Tooru, warnanya begitu familiar bagi Hajime sehingga hampir terlihat bahkan saat dia menatap mata Tooru—mata Tooru yang berkaca-kaca.

Hajime tidak perlu mengatakan "Dasar cengeng"; Tooru bisa merasakan kata-kata itu dengan cara Hajime menyeringai sedikit ke ciuman berikutnya, cara dia tersenyum penuh.

Jari-jari kaki Tooru meringkuk di karpet saat mulutnya membentuk senyuman cerah, sama memuakkannya dalam cinta.

"Buka matamu," Hajime tertawa, meskipun untuk beberapa alasan suaranya terdengar jauh. Seandainya Tooru tidak begitu sibuk dengan cara bagian dalam dadanya melakukan hal itu lagi, mungkin dia akan memperhatikan nada melankolis dari suara Hajime dan cara pemutar rekaman itu yang menggaruk sedikit jantungnya.

Mungkin jika Tooru tidak pernah menutup matanya sejak awal, dia akan melihat apa yang tidak ada di sana.

"Maksudmu apa?"

Hajime mengulurkan tangan untuk memberikan ciuman ke ujung hidung Tooru, tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Bibirnya tidak lagi dibentuk menjadi lekukan yang dia sebut rumah, dan bibirnya dingin seperti es batu di antara panas terik kamar tidur mereka.

Ciuman itu membisikkan "Maaf", bukan "Aku mencintaimu", "Selamat tinggal", bukan "Halo (lagi)."

Tooru hanya menyadari bahwa tangan Hajime telah meninggalkan pinggulnya karena tiba-tiba menjadi dingin sekali lagi—sejak kapan kulit Hajime sedingin cincin logam yang melingkari jarinya?

"Buka matamu."

“Iwa-chan, apa maksudmu?” ia tertawa, tapi terdengar gugup. "Ini terbuka."

Tapi begitu kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, dia merasakan selimut timah menyelimuti dirinya, tubuh Hajime hilang dari dirinya untuk selamanya saat rasa takut mulai menyelimuti hatinya.

Sekarang organnya memompa dengan harapan untuk membebaskan dirinya sendiri, bukan saat melihat senyum Hajime atau mata Hajime atau Hajime—

"Buka matamu," bisik Hajime—tidak, mohon—sekali lagi, dan kemudian musik berhenti disonan.

Memeluk kain jas ke dadanya yang telanjang, Tooru membiarkan dirinya menangis saat dia jatuh ke lantai.

Baju itu masih berbau seperti Hajime, meskipun itu mulai mengambil bah Tooru sejak dia menghabiskan waktu dengan itu baru-baru ini. Kainnya masih lembut di bawah bantalan jarinya yang kapalan, meski ada titik-titik di mana air matanya telah merusak untuk selamanya.

Tooru membuka matanya untuk melihat pecahan piringan vinil didorong ke bawah meja pemutar rekaman, nyaris tidak terlihat dalam pencahayaan redup, tetapi menatap matanya langsung dari posisinya di lantai. Dia telah melemparkannya ke seberang ruangan dalam salah satu kesedihannya, meninggalkan setelan itu sebagai satu-satunya potongan memorabilia dari malam itu.

Malam itu, di mana waltz di kejauhan masih bergema di kepalanya ketika dia memikirkan Hajime-nya. Ketika dia menyatakan dirinya sebagai orang paling bahagia di dunia, menyegelnya dengan cincin kembar perak halus. (Salah satunya sekarang berada enam kaki di bawah, pada kedalaman tanah dengan tubuh kekasihnya.) Dari mana dia menghargai rasa kue pernikahan (beludru merah karena Hajime secara mengejutkan bersikeras pada masalah itu), hanya sekarang dia tidak dapat mengingatnya, hanya bisa merasakan asam di mulutnya saat memikirkannya.

Masih memegangi setelan itu di pelukannya, Tooru tersenyum pahit saat air mata mengalir ke mulutnya.

Itu asin dan tidak terlalu menyenangkan—agak menjijikkan, sungguh.

Tapi rasanya lebih enak dari pada ingatannya.


End file.
